


The voices seek out |•| Dream SMP |•|

by orphan_account



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Hero, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Minecraft, Neglected tommyinit, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Tommyinit angst, Tubbo is a terrible president, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, philza is trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ 𝐀𝐧𝐭𝐢-𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐓𝐨𝐦𝐦𝐲𝐢𝐧𝐢𝐭]Tommy look at his bestfriend the only person he have trust on the person he believes will always be there for him that person was nothing more than a damn traitor."THE DISKS  WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WHERE! " he yelled at the stunned boy in front of him."Tommy make a decision now, that decision will never be undone" his brother technoblade warn as they were surrounded Tommy look at tubbo he sigh and look his former bestfriend's eyes"Give me the disks tubbo or Lmanbrug will meets it's destruction" the sky blue eyes that look at this country with so much pride only seeks for its destruction.'Death for the Death god''Destroy them all Tommy destroy them'It's was a wrong moved to make the youngest brother of a Anarchist and A psychopath snap it's was the wrong decision.When Tommy had enough of dream manipulating his friends and them believing his sick lies he had enough.[alternate ending of the  January 5th / the Second festival]|•| Contains spoilers |•|A/n: Wrote this because I'm not satisfied with the canon storyline.©My_Seven_Reason2021
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172
Collections: Tommyinit





	The voices seek out |•| Dream SMP |•|

**Author's Note:**

> This is alternate ending becuz I'm not satisfied the canon events happening I lost my protective technoblade! 
> 
> |•| warning grammar error head|•|

"Tommy did this? , how he wouldn't do this he exiled! " Tuboo yelled looking at the destroyed community house "this is what Tommy did it's your fault Tommy wasn't supposed to be here! " Dream said looking at the left behind of the very first building of the server it's was a great place but not it's was all ruin. 

Technoblade look at Tommy "did you do it, did you blew it up Tommy did you" He asked the blonde boy was busy listening to the on going argument "no I didn't do it I didn't do anything trust me" Tommy said. 

"if you don't want to associate yourself with Tommy give me the disk" Dream demanded as he reached out to tubbo "You already have the other one!" Tubbo said hesitant about giving dream Tommy's disk. 

'Kill them, Tommy justice for us Tommy kill them! ' 

The voices yelled they been trying to get a hold of Tommy after being exiled dark and mess up thoughts the blonde been through they gain more control over him "Shut up, I'm trying to listen" Tommy hissed as he heard dream asking for the other disk this masked puppeteer really want to gain more control "He just destroy the most price building in the server, this is where I felt safe" Dream said losing more nerves if the young leader doesn't give him the disk. 

'that lying piece of shit he really wanted to be gone isn't he' 

'Tommy defend yourself you idiot you're not just gonna lost to this white masked green shit! ' 

Tommy agree with the voices he so done with sacrifices and being the one to blame isn't going to just let dream to manipulate everyone again not anymore jumping to action he wear his armor to show himself "No, this isn't, he spoke up revealing himself to dream and other " Tommy you're here, you did this aren't you " Dream accused him "No!, I didn't,is this something I will do. " He said gritting his teeth in anger "Of course this something you would do, this is like when you burn George's house down" Dream said, "No Tommy wouldn't do this, he would lie to me, I'm maybe not the most reliable person to the government but Tommy wouldn't lie to me, " Technoblade defend Tommy "well you being here just prove it, You weren't supposed to be here" Tubbo said Tommy was left speechless. 

"You we're supposed to be here your exiled Tommy" Dream voice hold very venomous tone on them but he isn't afraid of him anymore "Well you guys accusing him crimes didn't do you making him guilty about crime he didn't even do! In the first place!." Technoblade yelled "You weren't supposed to be here Tommy " Dream said glaring at the teen "The laws whatever cringe " Technoblade mumble looking at dream "whatever just give me the disk tubbo, " Dream said reach out his hand to tubbo. 

The said teen quickly open his ender chest but been puch by Tommy "you wouldn't give him the disk you could exiled me but don't give me the disk, tubbo you don't have we can bring him we could be back again soon" Tommy tried to reason his best friend not to give the disk "why you just proof so many times, you can't be trusted Tommy" Tubbo said his voice cold just like when he decided to exile Tommy out L'manbrug 

'This isn't going anywhere don't use your heart you idiot' 

'Listen to us Tommy don't be reckless think' 

He groan as the voices begins to invade his own mind and judgement he need to be calm and collected he can't afford to snap and let them took over he can't . 

"You know tubbo all this speeches about me being the bad friend the reckless one, you're the one who doesn't think you know what happened to me you know what he did to me" Tommy yelled pointing accusing fingers to the Hoodie man "I thought you died!" Tubbo yelled at him. 

'stab him Tommy hurt them make them pay'

'They don't deserve L'manbrug they don't deserve mercy Tommy L'manbrug need to die with them! ' 

"You know what tubbo you're the shitty friend, you're the one who didn't even visit me when I was in exile" Tommy said gripping his hand into a tight fists in anger technoblade look at the disturbed face his brother have his knows something It's the fact Tommy stopping himself from snapping he can't wait till that very moment they know they all made the most regretful decision. 

Tommy was caught off guard when tubbo hit him on the chest " This place literally have your name on it, this the exact way you acted when you burn George's house down" Tubbo said 

'Well that was something you sure did that was hilarious' 

'That's was dumb'

"In my defense that time it's was funny" Tommy defend himself a little giggle left his lips "but this wasn't me!" He reason while adding few logs to step on " But seriously! Man, seriously it's wasn't me but once in your life tubbo trust me for Chris sake" He grumbled "I trusted you once Tommy Last time I trusted you but I won't do that same mistake twice " Tubbo said opening the ender chest pulling the disk. 

"Tubbo you betray me, do you know that you betray me. " Tommy said in disbelief "No you betrayed me! You betrayed everything you build Tommy" Tubbo angrily yelled at him tubbo summon his axe 

'He betrayed you and willbur hardwork Tommy killed him destroy them'

'This is it Tommy this is an amazing chance kill him then get the disk ' 

Tommy start to eat a two golden Apples the voice wanted tubbo and L'manbrug gone and then he will take care of dream "Tommy, you need to decide it's like we have been surrounded Tommy you need to decide" Technoblade interrupt the voices "okay" He mumbled swing his axe to tubbo as they started to fight technoblade yell out a scream of joy 'blood for the blood God ' he thought as he heard his older brother he look back to tubbo hitting him with his axe. 

"You betrayed me tubbo! " Tommy yelled as he lashed out on his best friend 

'Kill them, kill tubbo then finish L'manbrug'

'Death Tommy , BRING DEATH To L'manbrug' 

""THE DISKS WERE WORTH MORE THAN YOU EVER WHERE! " Tommy yelled at tubbo gasps where heard around them "Give me the disk Tubbo, I'm done with this" He said glaring at the teen "w-what?, I'm not " Tubbo said standing on his feet "You don't have a choice here!, give my disk tubbo or Lmanbrug will meant it's destruction! " He said his light blue eyes doesn't have the same shimmer of pride and joy for this country he just wants destruction. 

Technoblade smirked as he watch his brother snap he finally sees Wilbur and his vision of this country death with or without it's people dream gritted his teeth in anger as he looks at tubbo and Tommy. 

"Tubbo give the disk now " He yelled at the teen Tommy who laugh a wicked empty laugh "you wouldn't have it dream you won't " Tommy held a ender pearl throw it behind dream he swing his axe toward dream as they both fight dream noticed something Tommy eye's isn't light blue anymore it's was Red Blood red. 

" It's good to be the one trying to hunt you down " Tommy laughed as he continue to break dream's armor "Technoblade get the disk from tubbo even it's means they all die!" He yelled at the piglin hybrid .

Technoblade Sprint in action as he pointed his sword at tubbo neck "you're not going anywhere tubbo you hear the man give me the disk" Technoblade said as the blade of the sword slightly cut the teens neck "You're not taking anything Technoblade, remember the fight we have were gonna have a rematch you motherfucker" Quackity said punching technoblade off tubbo "you know wouldn't stood a chance " The piglin man said as he wipe offf blood on his lips. 

"I would love to have your skull as a reminder I killed you dumb piece of shit! " Tommy sneered at dream pulling the axe off dream "Tommy let's talk please" Dream said looking at the teen "there no talking going to happen here dream, you little shitty game is over I win" Tommy said as he proceeds to stab the green hoodie man. 

Dream was killed by Tommy using the Axe of Peace

With that everyone stood there watching as the exiled teen laugh a psychotic laughter. 


End file.
